


Night Captain

by Djedereshotep



Category: Bruce Banner Fandom, Captain America Fandom, Iron Man all Media Types, Stark Spangled Banner - Fandom, Stony Fandom, The Avengers (2012), Tony Stark Fandom
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Angst, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Devious Ross, Dr. Jean Grey on loan, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve, Sad Bruce Banner, Slash, Some Fluff, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve really is a pillar of strength, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark falls in love, Tony Stark misses Bruce Banner, Tony-centric, WIP, mention of suicide, mentions of molestation in the past, partial cannon, severe triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djedereshotep/pseuds/Djedereshotep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve took up the rest of the blush in his own face and neck.</p><p>"Tony. It's okay. I was completely professional"</p><p>Steve cleared his throat. Tony's grin creeped past his embarrassment.</p><p>"You didn't even check me out Cap?"</p><p>Steve looked at Tony half shocked, half disgusted and 100% angry.</p><p>"Stark I do not know what your playing at but I am NOT that type of guy. You could have been seriously injured. Dang it why did I come here. Steve had stood up by now. He had it. He turned to leave.</p><p>"Because I was holding my Colt to my temple when I called you."</p><p>Came Tony's simple reply. It sounded hollow with a sharp edge of fear. Steve's heart dropped into his gut. He swallowed thickly turning to face Tony whose eyes pleaded for Steve to stay.</p><p>WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!: Suicidal tendencies, extreme childhood issues non-con (Obadiah/Tony Stark), self-loathing/self- depreciation, PTSD flashbacks, detailed descriptions of war violence. Many more triggers. </p><p>THIS IS HARDCORE FOLKS AND VERY EXPLICIT IN DETAILS. DO NOT ENTER IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doth Mother Know You Brandish A Gun?

**Author's Note:**

> There are two pieces that inspired this WIP.  
> 1\. Was a piece if artwork I found on Deviantart.com. By LadyNorthstar  
> http://browse.deviantart.com/art/Tony-Stark-disappointment-259468051  
> 2 A movie entitled Night Mother. About a girl who prepares her death with her mother trying too talk her out of it all night. 
> 
> The people who inspired this work: Take_Me_To_Asgard, DragonflyFlame, and CharityLambkin. 
> 
> The Music that inspired me and the songs I listen to while writing this fic:
> 
> ★If I Had A Heart by Fever Ray  
> ★Battle Finale Iron Man Three by Brian Tyler  
> ★O Death by Jen Titus (Supernatural verson)  
> ★Angel With A Shotgun by Cab  
> ★Superhero by Simon Curtis  
> ★Cold by Ben Cocks ft. Nikisha Reyes  
> ★Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye  
> ★Nomah's Land by Metisse  
> ★Chokehold by Adam Lambert  
> ★Runnin' by Adam Lambert  
> ★Skyfall and Rolling In The Deep by Adele.  
> ★Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart by Alicia Keys.  
> ★Blue by Eiffel 65  
> ★Flesh by Simon Curtis  
> ★Lost In Wonderland by Bang Gang 
> 
> This is my fourth work. Please enjoy!

Tony Stark and Pepper Pots broke off their engagement a year after the "Mandarin" incident. Pepper still felt a weight that she could not shake. It wasn't Tony's anxiety attacks or even the fact that Tony refused medication. It was three months after he asked her to marry him. She found bits and pieces of a broken promise. A new Mark suit. It wasn't the whole suit. Pepper saw the hand. It sparked a nasty argument. She tried to be understanding. Even when Tony started the distractions back up. Pepper realized she wasn't enough so she left, heartbroken but still strong enough to run the company that Tony mostly ignored. He couldn't live without Pepper, so she was still around. That was all that mattered. 

Tony wished someone stayed, anyone...Nat, Clint. Hell, even Thor or Capsicle. Bruce would have been a welcomed steady presence. He did stay for a few weeks but India stole him back.

The cold metal clanked gently against his temple. Tony's loaded .45 Colt felt good and heavy in his hand, his eyes stung from the lack of sleep and tears. Sleeping was chaotic at best and wakefulness was an eyes wide nightmare, or was it daymare? Tony didn't care anymore. He wondered how everyone handled the Chitauri aftermath. Out of everyone Steve Rogers seemed the calmest. Why wouldn't he be? He was born to be a soldier. 

Tony's eyes flitted to rest on his Stark Phone. He had their numbers. His free hand set the Tumbler full of scotch onto the table. He gingerly reached for the phone. Taking a few deep breaths he hit the number he wanted. His breathing settled into shallow hitched breaths. 

"Steve Rogers speaking?"

The other males voice was like a howling wind in Tony's ear. Full bodied and encoded with innocent confidence. Experience and masculinity expected from America's sweetheart. 

"Stark? Are you there?"

Tony cleared his throat and forced his voice. He reddened at his own question. 

"Yeah! ...Capsicle, hey um...how do you cope?"

Steve's features morphed into annoyance at his coined nickname until he heard the question. The shaky breath that Tony was trying to hide. Steve's expression of annoyance dissipated into a soft look of concern. He stood placing his drawing pad aside and paced a little. 

"Uhh to be honest Tony I am used to it. I get nightmares though, Bucky's death. People dying. Seeing Red Skull again. Say, are you okay?"

Steve expected a snarky reply. A quick Stark thank you and a hang up. None of those came. Just that shaky breath. After what seemed like years Tony finally answered. 

"If uhhh, I uhh. Can you come over?"

Steve's eyes widened a little at the invite. 

"Golly Tony. Yeah um yes I mean. I can head over now?"

Tony let out a deep sigh. He was unsure if he could call it relief. 

"Yeah. That would be great Capsicle. JARVIS will let you in. I'm gonna snag a quick shower."

Steve took in a deep breath. 

"See you soon. Goodbye"

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Steve worried his bottom lip. He knew Stark and him practically hated one another, well... Tony hated him. Hate was too strong of a word and very un-Christian like. Steve had already bathed and was wearing his favorite jeans and a soft white v-neck undershirt. He threw on socks and shoes and his jacket and headed out. Steve could feel the emergency of the simple request. He could hear Tony's desperation. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Tony took in an even deeper breath lowering his Colt and placing it in a random lab drawer. Hoping DUMM-E wouldn't find it and sprinted to his bathroom. He felt his insides knot 

_Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off. What are you?_

Tony's eyes was shut. He was rinsing conditioner from his hair He saw that scene replay in his head. He opened his eyes to turn off the shower and get out. The world was spinning. Tony slammed his back into the shower tile wall and slid down. He knew from before. Other attacks that this could prove fatal last thing he needed was a cracked skull. The water beat down mostly on his left side. His world went black. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

"Good evening Captain Rogers. Mr. Stark is still in the shower sir. He requires your assistance."

Good ole JARVIS...and WHAT!!??!! Steve blanched. He should of known that pervert was setting up something. His fists clenched at his sides as his jaw squared in anger. 

"JARVIS could you please tell Mr. Stark to stop playing on my compassion."

Steve turned to leave. 

"Mr.Stark blacked out Sir."

This caused Steve to stop dead in his angry gait. He turned back around looking up at the ceiling. 

"Where is he JARVIS?"

"Level nine sir. His main bathroom"

"Thanks JARVIS."

"Very good Captain"

Steve practically ran. All he knew at the moment was man down. With soldier precision and an air of professionalism Steve easily found Tony and hoisted the naked wet man in a fireman's carry out of the shower and into Tony's bed covering him immediately. Steve will pink over it later. Right now a human being was in distress. 

Steve sat with Tony on the edge of the bed. Quietly watching him. His brows furrowed on the edge of concern and possible anger if this was one of Starks uncouth jokes. Tony awoke in another twenty minutes. His eyes opened in a half squint. 

"This is awkward. Did you see uhh. Was I ummm"

Tony stuttered a little pinking on the tips of his ears. 

Steve took up the rest of the blush in his own face and neck. 

"Tony. It's okay. I was completely professional"

Steve cleared his throat. Tony's grin creeped past his embarrassment. 

"You didn't even check me out Cap?"

Steve looked at Tony half shocked, half disgusted and 100% angry. 

"Stark I do not know what your playing at but i am NOT that type of guy. You could have been seriously injured. Dang it why did I come here. Steve had stood up by now. He had it. He turned to leave. 

"Because I was holding my Colt to my temple when I called you."

Came Tony's simple reply. It sounded hollow with a sharp edge of fear. Steve's heart dropped into his gut. He swallowed thickly turning to face Tony whose eyes pleaded for Steve to stay.


	2. Vernacular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs a friend and Steve still doesn't understand Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a touch short. Enjoy!

Steve took a few steps closer to Tony's bed. Still unsure if he should sit on it. Tony was still a pervert. Suicidal or no. 

"Well shoot Tony. Your gammin' all the time constant active duty. I don't know what to think."

Steve shoved his hands in his pockets standing there awkwardly. Trying to think of what to fill the quiet with. Usually Tony fixes that no problem. 

Tony popped an eyebrow looking up at Steve still wearing his Stark smirk. 

"Okay Capsicle. You don't understand tech speak. I get that. Do you think you could update your vernacular? What the hell is *gammin'" and last I checked I was never in the military"

There it was. Tony's rambling. Steve never thought he would be relieved to hear it. He fidgeted from one leg to another not wanting to explain what he meant but maybe it will diffuse the current awkward moment. 

"Well uhh... Gammin means show off and active duty means uhhhh"

Steve went quiet that shade of pink creeping up to his skins surface once more...Tony does that. It doesn't matter who you are. It's just Tony. 

Tony raised both brows now expectantly. He readjusted himself in bed sitting up straighter wincing at his sore muscles from the previous anxiety attack. 

"I'm waiting Captain"

Tony drawled calmly. Only a Stark had that much command. Even in bed. Especially in bed. Steve shook that last thought from his head. 

"It just...it means sexually promiscuous. "

Steve let out a hard breath looking away from Tony. Looking anywhere but at Tony. This was the last place he would think to be let alone talking about his embarrassing vernacular with Tony Stark. 

Tony stared at Steve for a few more seconds. Suddenly a laugh peeled from his throat. 

"Oh shoot Stark it's no laughing matter!!! Your about the most uncouth, pervert....Mr. Stark you are sin walking!"

Tony only laughed harder bringing tears to his eyes. He watched Steve pace but not leave.

"Actually Cap I'm laying down fuck you very much and in case you haven't figured it out yet. Sin makes the world go 'round. Money, sex, lust...see sex...gluttony...see sex. It all boils down to sex. Wait...Cap are you a virgin?"

Steve's eyes went wide he was sure he went from pink to tomato red. The travesty! Thats the last thing he wanted Stark to know. 

"THATS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!"

Steve roared. Tony watched him head for the door again. A panic clenched his heart. Tony was never good at wording anything. He probably figured his apology wouldn't be believed by the pure Captain Rogers. So Tony improvised. 

"You walk out...and I'm a dead man!"

Tony yelled after Steve who was already at the door. Steve's right hand caught the doorframe. Tony was already sorry but he didn't know what else to say. 

"Now thats just plain messed up Stark. You can't put this on me. You need professional help. I'm not a therapist."

Steve didn't look at Tony his jaw clenched. He spoke firmly. His brows furrowed. That voice in his head constantly screaming "MAN DOWN MAN DOWN!!"

"I...I know. But therapists only see dollar signs. I've already been to enough quacks. I need my Captain Steve. I need you."

Tony spoke past the lump in his throat. He couldn't believe what came out of his mouth. But he did need Steve. He needed his discipline, his persistence, his presence. Tony's eyes took in the back side of Captain America. He could see the faint outline of muscles. The firmness of his....

Steve whirled around just then. Cocking his head to the side. Placing his hands on his hips. 

"Gad Darnit Stark I am not a friend of Dorothy's. I'm sorry. I don't swing that way"

Steve's voice softened a little as he stared at the look of desperation on Tony's face. 

"Wait... Cap are you thinking I'm coming onto you?"

Tony ask incredulously. Thank god for thick covers. Yeah he was tenting. But he wasn't going to tell Rogers. 

"Well..weren't you?"

Steve asked almost high pitched. 

"Come onto you? C'mon Rogers. While you are no doubt physical perfection. I do know better. Look it. I was just wondering if you could stay here awhile. Maybe even on another floor. Once in awhile we could talk. Watch old movies.  
Yanno?"

Steve calmed while feeling stupid. It never occurred to him Stark needed a friend. He thought Tony could just buy them. Like those people he saw back then in tuxes. Smoking expensive cigars holding brandy snifters. Steve shuffled back near the foot of the bed. 

"Um. Okay. I think I can do that. Old movies are swell."

Steve stared at the floor. Tony rolled his eyes. 

"Great! I'll have JARVIS bring you up to speed on how we talk in this futuristic modern era."

Tony threw his comforter off. Thankfully no longer compromised in the south pole region. He headed to his wardrobe to find something to wear. Steve's eyes widened again as he headed out the door. 

"DANGIT STARK!!"

Tony watched after him with a grin. 

"Atta boy Cap. Go check out your new digs. JARVIS. Help him if he gets lost."

"Of course sir"


	3. The Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony realizes he cannot entertain just one guest and Steve Rogers can cuss and Tony really does need a hug. My apologies also for such a short chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking a bit to posting. I had a Comicon to enjoy :)

Steve had practically ran out of Tony's plush bedroom suite. He didn't care where as long as it was somewhere without Tony's nakedness violating his vision. Rogers didn't understand it. He was around plenty of naked men in the military. Why did Tony freak him out so much? His mind combed for an answer to no avail.

Steve found the first floor atrium. The myriad of plants and vegetation oxygenated the air coupled with the subtle scents of the flowers and heady soil created an automatic air of relaxation for Steve. His hands stuffed in his pants looking like some shy tourist straight off the bus. He took in deep breaths and let his eyes focus softly on the flora and fauna. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Tony stiffly pulled on some of his favorite pairs of jogging pants. They were black with a gray stripe down the sides. They even made that fun whoosh sound when he walked. Staying barefoot Tony donned a gray wife beater over his torso. The grin remained on his face. What if Rogers really doesn't want to be here? His smile faded. What if he was holding Steve emotionally hostage? Tony shook his head thinking that miraculously the intrusive thoughts would fall out of his ears. No luck. He sighed deeply and pushed the thoughts down. Tony could feel another stirring of anxiety but closed his eyes and practiced the deep breathing exercises that Bruce taught him just before leaving to go back to Kolkata India. They helped for now. 

Tony made his way into the main communal living room hoping to see Steve. When he didn't see him he began making a full pot of coffee. 

"JARVIS where is Capsicle?"

"Sir, Captain Rogers is on the Atrium floor."

Tony nodded more to himself than JARVIS. This whole *entertaining guests* thing was not really Tony's *thing*. Oh sure. Get him in a room of people and put a scotch in his hand he is just fine, but this... He doesn't talk in "Swells" or "Hey lets play bridge". Tony was at an loss. Once the coffee was finished he decided to take a cup to Rogers who immediately tensed at the sound of Tony's voice. 

"Coffee Cap?"

Tony offered casually. He watched Steve carefully. Hoping to God they wouldn't talk about the weather. 

Steve took the cup. Their fingers barely touched. Tony practically jumped but held together as this warm feeling pooled in his gut. Steve's breath caught momentarily. He was sure Tony didn't catch it. 

"Thank you Tony. I really like the climate here in the atrium"

Great...they /are/ going to talk about the weather. 

"Technology Cap. In your Era they called it The New Tomorrow, Wave of the Future and such. Well, the wave came and unless you hang ten your gonna wipe out and get left behind."

Tony brought the steaming dark liquid to his lips wincing inside about his choice of words. Fuck it. He is trying here. If Cap can't see it, than oh well. 

Steve watched Tony as he shared yet another awkward silence with his teammate. Sipping his coffee in a gentlemanly manner. The way Steve seems to do everything. 

"Tony may I ask you something personal?"

Tony's eyebrow arched slightly. Okay now we 're talking. 

"What's on your mind Steve?"

Steve looked behind him and sat on one of the many benches in the atrium. He sat calmly crossing one leg over the other casually. The Captain perched his coffee on his knee momentarily. The suspense was killing Tony. He was about to complain to Steve to just spit it out when Steve finally broke the tension. 

"So why the gun to your head?"

There it was. No accusatory tone. No sarcasm. No disgust. Just a simple question. Softly asked by the dulcet baritone of Steve Rogers.

Tony stared at Rogers for a few seconds. Clearing his throat he took another healthy drink of his coffee. Desperately wishing he put in a healthy shot of whiskey. He swallowed his hot liquid with a loud "aaahhh"

"I'm not going to stand here and give you my boo hoo story Cap. I'm uhh. I'm okay now."

Steve's eyes widened incredulously. He placed his coffee cup next to him and stood abruptly. Worry etching into his boyish good looks his hands shot up to Tony's shoulders gripping them in a kind and supportive manner. 

"Tony. You had a Colt .45 to head. No one is okay when that happens. Dammit Tony. You needed me. I'm here. Now for the love of God talk to me."

He could feel the other man's heat through his hands. Searing his flesh and charring the bone of his shoulders. Steve's grip was sturdy, so strong...Tony knew if his knees buckled. Steve would catch him. Steve would hold him in those large arms and make the bad world go away. Tony stared into the other mans blue eyes. They were so vibrant, like the sky at mid morning on a sunny day or the shallow end of the Mediterranean Ocean. Tony didn't realize he had moved in closer, he didn't realize the heat on his right cheek was coming from the other mans chest or that those large arms really were wrapped around him. Did Rogers actually cuss? Tony filed that in the back of his mind. His head hurt. His eyes stung. Tears. Dammit , I'm Iron Man. Not right now your not. His conscious argued. He closed his eyes. Deciding not to argue. This felt...nice, so very warm...safe. 

Steve had pulled Tony in a hug. He pinked slightly but this is what you did for friends. Pervert or not. He was quiet. He could tell Tony was fighting himself. He felt the hesitance in the mans ridged composure. Steve felt like Tony's never been properly held before."

"It's okay Tony. I'm here"

That soft baritone filtered through Tony's mind releasing the tears he was holding in. He could feel the hot flush of embarrassment flush over his face. That warmth in his belly growing. Threatening to swallow him whole. His arms felt heavy but he managed to wrap them almost desperately around the taller mans waist. Tony felt his shoulders shake as he turned his head his face fully pressed into Steve's chest. Tony was a child again. He will make up a mental breakdown excuse later. Not now. Yeah. The weather in the atrium was nice after all.


	4. Popcorn & Morse Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony enjoys Steve's company more than he wants to admit. He had to protect Steve and fast!!! Steve enlists the help of Dr. Banner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This folks is getting a little hard for me. I know the chapters are short please bare with me. I love your comments and kudos. They spurn me on. SALLY FORTH!

India  
Dr. Banner was happy to be back amongst the rich culture of his beloved distant land. The humidity laying heavily and comfortably on his skin. The sounds of the jungle chorus both night and day. Helping the locals. Bruce tried to forget. Tried to forget the war. The "Avengers". All of it. Even his beloved India could not keep his mind off of Tony Stark. The man who didn't give a rats ass about what he could turn into. Who Bruce could go to and rap science without explaining much. Bruce felt like he abandoned Tony somehow. The Big Guy saved Tony's life that day. Bruce knew the Big Guy was cool with Tony. But it was Bruce. Reeling, screaming inside of Hulk's head. To catch him, save him. 

Bruce sighed. Taking his already drenched in sweat handkerchief wiping his forehead. He took out his Stark phone. Keeping the promise he made to SHIELD and Tony to keep a phone turned on at all times. Bruce stared at the phone. Before Bruce could dial. A local male burst into Bruce's meager hovel shouting something about his daughter and the fever. Inwardly Bruce sighed in relief, at the same time he heard the Big Guy calling him a coward as he replaced his phone and left his dwelling to go check on this man's daughter. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Tony cleared his throat making motions like he wanted to disengage from the embrace he was in. Steve could feel it and slowly let him go Taking a small step back allowing Tony his space. Tony nodded a silent thanks but didn't immediately look up at Steve. When he did Steve was almost shocked as he watched Tony's mask...his wall rebuild itself. 

"OKAY! Howzabout some of those modern movies Cap OR we can begin with Casablanca and work our way up yeah?"

Steve scowled for a moment. More out of confusion than anything. Here when he thought he had Tony Stark figured out. Something would show. A glimpse here, a touch of vulnerability there. The good Captain even noticed that Tony's eyes held something deeper. Something beyond the facade he just watch Tony throw up. 

Tony whistled snapping his fingers in front of Steve making static radio noises with his mouth. 

"One small step for a man, one giant OW!"

Steve stepped out of his "Stark Vision" and managed to reach out and smack Tony upside the head playfully. A full sun-watt smile brightening Cap's features as if they even needed enhancing. Tony shared the smile. Ignoring the tiny hitch in his throat or that stupid pool of warmth that Tony thinks just got bigger. 

Tony clapped Steve in a friendly manner on the shoulder. 

"C'mon Capsicle. I'll get the popcorn. Go get a movie you think you might like and I SWEAR on JARVIS's life you mention this whole movie thing I will vehemently deny it. I have a rep to uphold. "

Steve smirked shaking his head. 

"Okay, okay. Just get the popcorn"

Tony saluted Steve with two fingers

"Aye aye"

With an about face. Tony style of course. The Billionaire turned on bare feet heading towards the kitchen. Leaving Steve scratching the back of his head momentarily reddening. Realizing he was watching more of Tony leave than he should. 

Tony's smile faded as he rounded into his kitchen. The cool tile a welcomed feeling on his bare feet. He set about absently making the popcorn. Pepper wanted to get Tony a popcorn maker but Tony insisted the stovetop method really was the best. It made a heavier popcorn. That was Tony's argument and he was sticking to it. 

/What the hell did I do in there? Why did that feel...right...HA! There you go Tony. Fooling yourself. Just tell him to leave. Stop fucking with his emotions. Leave the poor guy alone. You know this won't end well./

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GIVE ME A GODDAMN CHANCE!!"

Steve had found The Maltese Falcon and was about to sit down. He heard Tony yell. For a split second Steve thought someone had broken into Stark Tower. Once Steve rounded the corner. The popcorn was practically burned and Tony was gripping the countertop. One vein popping at his right temple. The other at the left side of his neck. 

Steve immediately placed the near on fire popcorn in the sink using a dishtowel and turned off the stove. 

"Tony? Hey. It's okay.."

Steve tried to go to Tony. To comfort him again-

"NO...JUST FUCK OFF ROGERS. JUST GET THE FUCK OUT. YOU DON'T GET IT. YOUR BORING, RETARDED AND JUST TOO FUCKING SQUARE. YOU CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND SO FUCK YOU AND YOUR COMPASSION!!!"

Steve stood slack-jawed staring at Tony. 

/Push him away now Tony. It will hurt him less in the long run./

"Uh. O...okay Tony. Um. Sorry"

Steve took a few steps back ignoring the sting in his eyes. Or that nasty feeling of creeping cold icing over his heart. He turned and was gone. Rushing out the same way he rushed in. The tears blurring his vision slightly. He angrily wiped them away as he mounted his motorcycle. Taking a few deep breaths he took out his Stark Phone and stared at it. Trying to remember how the rest of the Avengers taught him how to text. But God love him. Somehow Steve regarded it as Morse Code. 

Steve's text read...

Bruce. Tony needs you. Stop. Suicidal. Stop. Please come soon. Stop. Is pushing me away. Stop. Gonna try again. Stop. Steve.


	5. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is relieved, Bruce is home?, and Tony still thinks Captain America is an asshat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> Sorry it has been a bit. Enjoy!

Dr. Banner was able to diagnose the local girl's sickness. His eyes sad as he looked to her father...kids were always the hardest for Bruce. Bruce explained that the child had Yellow fever. Quite common in India. He stared at the older man breaking down in front of him. Bruce was never good in the comfort department. Dr. Banner further explained how to keep the young girl as comfortable as possible then quickly made his exit. 

Back in his own dwelling he heard his cell phone beeping. 

"Wonderful"

He muttered wearily. Now was not the time. Actually it really was never the time with Bruce. He stared at the cell phone like some disgusting alien thing and lazily picked it up his eyes flitting over the text from Roger's. 

"Bruce. Tony needs you. Stop. Suicidal. Stop. Please come soon. Stop. Is pushing me away. Stop. Gonna try again. Stop. Steve."

Bruce must have read the text twenty times. He swallowed thickly. 

"Tony?"

He whispered to himself. Bruce wiped the perspiration from his face and replaced his glasses. Taking a deep breath he hit the call button after finding Steve's number while realizing his fingers were shaking. 

Steve nearly jumped as he was on the 91st floor trying to prepare for an extended stay. 

"H..hello Roger's speaking?"

Bruce cleared his throat softly. 

"Hiya Cap. It's Bruce. I'm on my way. I just need to gather a few things and I will be on my first flight out"

Steve didn't realize he was holding his breath until he let it out. He didn't realize the wetness on his cheeks until he croaked out a thank you to Bruce. Slowly placing his phone back into his denim pockets. Steve wiped his tears. He hated losing people even if it was Tony Stark. 

Bruce stared at his phone for a moment. He didn't mean to say that. He just meant to ask about Tony but his heart high-fived his mouth and took control. Great...plane travel. People, busy airports, paparazzi. Wonderful. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Steve paced, worked out. He tried in earnest to keep busy. 

"Jarvis, is Tony okay?"

"Sir has taken a leave of consciousness upon the kitchen floor sir. His vitals are steady Captain Rogers". 

Steven heaved another deep breath. Good he was sleeping. Steve did not particularly enjoy the fact that Tony was sleeping on a hard cold tile floor but he also did not think risking a limbs flailing violent outburst was a good idea either. 

"Thanks Jarvis. Could you please let me know when he wakes up?"

"Of course sir"

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Jarvis's voice sounded gentle. Steve wondered just how much of that was possible. Did Jarvis really hold a fondness for his creator. 

Bruce paid the taxi driver tipping well. He turned around looking up at Stark Tower. Taking a deep breath he willed his feet to move. Sixteen hours and seven minutes in flight nearly turned him green just before landing. His stomach grumbled hard. Bruce ignored it. At the ornate double doors he placed a hand gently on one of the stylized S's that was made into a door handle. 

"Jarvis. It's Bruce"

Bruce heard the door electronically unlock. 

"Welcome back Dr. Banner"

Bruce's mouth quirked up in a faint smirk. 

"Thanks Jarvis. Where is everyone?"

Bruce began walking in fully but slowly. Waiting to hear everyone's location. 

"Captain Rogers is in the gym on the 89th floor. Mr. Stark is resting on the kitchen floor of the 92nd floor sir"

Bruce shook his head reprovingly to an invisible force as he headed to the occupied gym first. Bruce quietly watched Steve punching the bag. Steve's soldier training kicked in as he felt eyes on his backside. 

"Bruce! I did not know you were here"

Steve held a polite smile. Bruce guessed it would of been brighter in happier times. Bruce smirked. 

"You know me Captain. I was never into welcoming committees"

Steve nodded his head. They stood awkwardly for a moment. 

"Right.. I will go tend to Tony". 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Bruce hated the awkwardness. He found Tony easy enough. His eyes saddened seeing his old friend in the state he was in. He squatted next to Tony. 

"Tony someone is hacking Jarvis!"

Tony bolted upright. Looking around wildly. 

"Who the fuck?!?!?"

Bruce tried not too laugh. 

"Easy now. Just trying for an efficient wake up call. Considering the variables. This was the best one."

Tony blinked up at Bruce a few times. Slowly extending his right index finger. He poked Bruce in the chest. That actually let a chuckle loose from Bruce. 

"Yes Tony, I'm really hear. C'mon lets get you to bed. I can't imagine how comfy the floor is"

Tony groggily let Bruce help him to his bed. 

"Asshat Rogers called you didn't he?"

Bruce huffed. 

"Go to sleep Tony. And no. He Morse Coded me."

Tony furrowed his brows blearily but fell back into his sleep once his body felt the firm softness of his mattress. Bruce watched Tony quietly for a few moments until quietly leaving the room.


	6. Theorizing Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gives Steve a reality check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin :)

Bruce stood outside of Tony's door. He could feel the bile rise in his throat. A part of Bruce wonders...no...knows that this is his fault. Their fault. Someone anyone should've seen the signs especially himself. He knows that utter feeling of helplessness. That need to help others. Tony isn't a doctor. He jokes, theorizes, builds and fixes things. A king in an empty castle, no one to entertain. Tell stories to. There is JARVIS, DUMM-E, Butterfingers and You. Sometimes Pepper but that was it. 

Bruce shut his eyes tight. Twisted that guilt dagger into his own wrecked heart even deeper. A few deep breaths. Forcing the need to freak out deep down. Tony and Cap both needed him. 

/Dammit Bruce your a doctor not a drama queen/

His own thoughts bringing a smirk to his face. Good. He needed this. Like a damn light switch. He needed to nurse these two. Should he move in? 

Bruce walked into the kitchen scratching the back of his head nervously, his eyes found Steve. Sitting at the kitchen table. The kitchen itself cleaned. The popcorn thrown away. Captain was sitting with fingers interlaced sitting gentlemanly upon the table proper. His brows furrowed staring at his hands. Bruce took in the sight. It pained him. It was hard to believe sometimes that the tall athletic blonde who looked like a school star quarterback was a battle hardened veteran. 

Bruce cleared his throat softly. Steve looked up mildly surprised out of his reverie. 

"He is asleep. How are you doing?

Bruce asked softly. Deep concern etching a path in the iris's of the man's gentle eyes. Steve smiled politely at Bruce. It was a *Not so well but I will smile anyways* type of smile. 

"Gosh Bruce I don't know where to start really. One minute he is normal Tony. The next he is screaming at me. I honestly didn't know what to do.  
I remember Bucky and I were on a two man mission it was covert ops. Some of the things we saw. Boy oh boy Bruce. It had poor ole Bucky up all night screaming and whatnot. They had to put him on heavy sedation. 

Bruce nodded softly. His brows knotting slightly. Still listening intently. 

Steve rubbed his hands. Like one would when searching for warmth in front of a fire as he continued. 

"I don't dislike Tony, Bruce. I never have. Peggy. She sure was swell. To both Howard and I. Back in my day. If you did things with a man. You came up beaten or dead. So, Peggy and I...w...we looked out for each other. Howard and I. We kept our secret. No one knew except Peggy. Then. I woke up. Everyone was gone. I was faced with Tony. I had to repeat in my head over and over that he wasn't my Howard. I hurt so bad Bruce. I felt like it was a cruel joke to play on a man who fought diligently for his country. Then I remind myself. God isn't to keen about homosexuals. So then I figure it's my punishment. I got so mad Bruce. So upset. I took it out on Tony. It got worse when I stopped seeing Howard. And started seeing Tony."

Steve took a nervous gulp. Still rubbing his hands. Not sure what to expect from Bruce. Steve didn't look at Bruce, he couldn't. 

Bruce stared at Steve. His fingers grasping the side seams of his dark brown jungle worn pants. Another thick swallow. Bruce cleared his throat softly. 

"Your in love with Tony."

He felt stupid. Stupid for blurting out those words. Stupid for feeling anything for Tony. Stupid for thinking he had a chance. Bruce watched Steve still partially frozen to his seat. 

Steve looked up finally. His bright blue eyes regarding Bruce with trepidation. 

"Then to know Howard had a son. Well. I feel so ridiculously over-protective and..and. Well shoot, Bruce. I don't know about that love thing. Maybe an infatuation. I just don't know. 

Bruce took off his glasses with a heavy sigh. Steve was beginning to notice that with Bruce you can tell his mood based in what type of sigh he gives followed by what action he takes. 

"Steve, if may?" 

Steve nodded consent regarding use of his first name. Bruce continued. 

"There was a controversial yet brilliant psychologist born in 1875 regarding homosexuality. Jung broadened the gender definition by suggesting that men had hidden female characteristics, while women had hidden male characteristics, or animus. Jung believed that the path to becoming healthy, balanced and whole was to interact with and learn from the “contrasexual “ or opposite gender element within one’s self. Jung’s thinking was new and radical at the time and seemingly freeing for both sexes. Jung said essentially that to be a true, authentic man one had to relate to one’s feminine, and to be a true and authentic women one could usefully integrate masculine aspects. Does that make sense to you?"

Steve blinked looking a little confused. A light dusting of pink across his cheeks while youthful and handsome belied the time from whence the Captain came from. Immediately Bruce mentally berated himself for going off into the scientific left field. He did notice the way Rogers blushed. It made him smile. Bruce pushed up his glasses and held his hands out to explain his point. 

"Basically Jung believed in order to know each side of the self. Male and female. You have to know them fully. Sexuality included."

A dusting if pink now turned sanguine from Steve's forehead, ears and neck. Bruce heard himself chuckle a little bit. 

"That is all of your lesson for today Captain Rogers. In short. You love Tony."

Steve opened his mouth. Closed it. Then finally spoke. 

"Dr. Banner that is still highly inappropriate. He is a teammate. I refuse to fraternize with a teammate"

Bruce popped an eyebrow as he headed into the kitchen setting up tea for Steve and himself. 

"Alright Captain. Let's play a game of non-hesitation. I will ask you some questions. Answer me truthfully. Based on scientific chemical reactions in your body linked to your behavior we will be able to determine if it is in fact just an infatuation. Or love. Sound good?"

Steve nodded looking curiously at Dr. Banner.


	7. The Hardest Battle Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce helps Steve much to Bruce's chagrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies. It has been practically forever. Please forgive me?

Bruce took the tea kettle off the stove pouring the water for Steve's Peppermint tea and Bruce's Chamomile tea. Handing Steve his tea Bruce sat down holding his cup in his right hand and pushing his glasses up with his left index finger. Steve took his cup with a nodded thanks. 

"Okay Steve now, What I will be asking is extremely personal. They will make you uncomfortable but as I stated earlier, no hesitation. I want you to say the first thing that pops into your head okay?"

Steve was already pink in the cheeks and they haven't even begun. Bruce disregarded the blush. He was in full scientific mode, anything less would just cause...complications for Bruce. This was for Tony. Bruce kept that at the forefront. Sure Bruce could easily protect Tony but Bruce felt Steve was so much more stable in practically every department. Bruce took a deep breath and a sip of his tea. Steve mirrored his sip both hands gripping his cup expectantly. 

"Tony in your arms?"

"Safe"

"Tony upset with you?"

"Hurt, frustrated"

"Two weeks without any contact with Tony?"

"Devastated"

"Tony telling you he loves you"

Steve froze. His mind went suddenly blank. 

"Bruce...I uh, shucks I have no idea how to answer that."

Bruce took another sip of his cooling tea. He sat back wearing small smile. 

"Yup, your in love Captain"

Steve slumped in his chair looking as confused as ever. 

"That was it? How did you come to that conclusion? I can not even answer about if Tony told me he loved me."

"Exactly Steve. If you did answer I would have questioned your motives towards Tony. Tony isn't as tough as he would have everyone believing. Tony is broken in ways not many could understand or even want to deal with. Love isn't an exact science, so you answered correctly."

Steve finally straightened up in his chair. Taking a long swig of his tea his brows knitted thoughtfully. 

" I have no doubt he suffers from PTSD. To be honest Bruce I think we all do to some extent or another. I think that we...."

"Captain. I am speaking to Steve not Captain America. Your flying from the subject at hand. "

Steve ducked his head looking down momentarily then looking back up at Bruce. 

"Sorry Bruce. I just don't get it. We fight like cats and dogs. Tony hates me, well, Im not his favorite. I know that much."

Steve's thumb stroked his tea cup handle pondering for a moment. Bruce was quiet. Giving Steve a moment. 

"Howard and I got to second base, but I was kinda like the dame... Now I feel like Im not the dame and it all feels so strange. How do I even approach him? What do I say Bruce? He will laugh at me..."

Steve winced inside as he almost heard himself whine. Bruce takes in another deep breath. 

"Steve. Tony doesn't hate you. He is dealing with his own issues. Try to talk to him. If he locks himself in his lab be persistent more importantly be Steve Rogers not Captain America all the time. He is a King in this castle with no one around. Subjects or no , he needs us and apparently we need him. "

/Nice one Banner. Pot calling the kettle black.../

Bruce thought wryly to himself. 

"If you can see past Tony's vitriolic attitude. Then you should be good. "

Bruce yawned taking in the last of his tea as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. 

"India to New York is a long flight Cap. Im going to hit the hay so to speak. Just think about what I said but don't worry over it"

Bruce got up retiring his tea cup to the dishwasher. Steve stayed at the table. A bit of disbelief boiling in his eyes. 

"Not worry? Bruce he had a damn Colt to his temple. I cannot simply dismiss this. How can I?"

Steve's voice rose a little. Bruce inwardly rolled his eyes. 

"Steve I see your point. But right now. What choice have you got? Do you think one of your famous Captain America morale speeches will work or do you think maybe just being there for him would be best?"

Steve stood abruptly his jaw clenched slightly. 

"Steve I do not want to fight. I am here for you and Tony both. It was just an observation."

Steve visibly relaxed. Feeling stupid for the umpteenth time within 48 hours. 

"All we can really do is speculate. Tony Stark is uncharted waters. Goodnight Steve. "

Steve nodded to Bruce. He wanted to apologize. But he was upset and felt opening his mouth at the moment would not be good. Steve deposited his teacup into the sink and headed back to the gym. Tony really was uncharted waters. Steve fought many battles but deep in Steve's gut, he knew that this would be the hardest battle yet.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Bruce stood for about five minutes in the hallway to Tony's suite. Waiting. Once he was certain Steve was not coming up Bruce went to check on Tony. Bruce tried to tell himself he was just checking on Tony and for all intents and purposes he was. Seeing Tony on his kitchen tile twisted that damn guilt dagger just a little more... Maybe his guilt was checking on Tony?

Bruce opened the door softly. He padded quietly over to the sleeping billionaire. Sitting on the edge of the bed he tidied Tony's blanket over his arc reactor like it was the most important thing in the world to Bruce, and maybe it was. His left hand moved from the blanket to Tony's hair removing some of the errant locks from his forehead. 

Bruce was happy Steve was here. Despite the uncomfortable feeling in his chest or the questions pounding his tired brain. Bruce knew Tony would be safe, he couldn't stay. Not for long. SHIELD was amazing at keeping General Ross off of his tail but it couldn't last...not forever. Maybe he would wait. Wait until Steve and Tony got together, wait until maybe Natasha or Clint would move in. Above all he had to make sure Tony and Steve were safe. 

Bruce leaned down softly kissing Tony's forehead. 

Tony stirred slightly. Bruce sat back up. A little quickly. He smirked. 

"Can't stop. Not even in your sleep huh?"

Bruce let out a soft chuckle. Tony turned towards the soft sound curling in towards Bruce. Bruce felt his own breathing stop. Cursed himself as his fingers found the soft brown sprinkled with a touch of gray hair. Bruce swallowed thickly trying not to feel so at home in this tower. This place he was sure Tony built on a gut feeling. A rampant foresight. A knowledge that was Tony's alone. 

"Your subjects are arriving slowly your Majesty.."

Bruce stated softly. Smiling at the Engineer. Tony huffed softly in his sleep. Bruce got up. Making his way to one of Tony's over-glorified chairs. Dr. Banner made himself comfortable facing Tony's bed.

Bruce would take the first vigil


	8. Breakfast at Tony's (Tiffany Had Nothing To Do With It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More feels. Tony tries to ask for help.

Steve awoke the next morning feeling calmer, more relaxed. He worried his hands slightly as if they were searching out a heat source to warm themselves. Steve never felt like he could get the cold out of his bones since waking from the ice. That was what Steve loved about the tower. The roof was so close to the sun. 

Steve took a hot shower and brushed his teeth. He was ready at promptly 0600 hours. Some habits die hard. 

Steve padded into the kitchen in his khakis and a ridiculously tight soft v-neck shirt or standard issue dress down. Steve immediately started coffee for Tony and himself and placed the kettle on for tea for Bruce. No sense in trying to apologize empty handed. 

"Jarvis does Tony receive the newspaper?

Steve was hopeful. With all of Tony's gadgets he was almost sure Tony wouldn't get the newspaper. What was the point? He stared at the kitchen ceiling expectantly. 

"Yes Captain Rogers. Sir does indeed receive the newspaper. Todays edition should be ready at the front lobby. I can contact the receptionist to retrieve it if that is your wish?"

Steve found himself smiling. Glad to know some things didn't die out with time. He set about looking the refrigerator to find breakfast foods. 

"That would be swell Jarvis. Thank you". 

Steve took out the eggs, milk and the various veggies he found. Happy to find two packages of bacon in the meat drawer. Steve was certain this all had to be Miss Pott's doing. He never saw Tony eat and Tony counted Scotch and Dirty Martini's as a food group. 

"My pleasure sir"

JARVIS answered succinctly. 

While Steve began making breakfast he imagined what JARVIS would be like if he was human. A tall older gentleman with slightly graying hair. Replete in the perfect coattails uniform and gloves. Another grin graced the super soldiers face as he folded Bruce's veggie omelet in half. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Tony opened his eyes slowly. His head feeling foggy and hurting a little. It was nothing like the night before. Oh jesus... last night...that was a fucking disaster. Tony turned his attention to the sleeping doctor in the Lazy Boy chair. Sitting up slowly he regarded Bruce groggily. 

/Holy shit he is here...jesus fuck...I lost it on Rogers yesterday/

Tony scrubbed his hand through his hair. Then moving over his arc reactor. Subconsciously making sure it was still there, an action he adopted ever since Obadiah took it out awhile back. Yawning Tony staggered to his bathroom. 

Bruce stirred hearing a door open and close. Opening his eyes partially hearing the toilet flush and faucet run  
He felt comfortable and did not want to move. Bruce looked over to the bed finding it empty he figured it was Tony in the bathroom. If Tony took to long in the bathroom he figured he would alert Steve. The last thing Bruce wanted was Tony laying in a pool of his own blood in the bathroom. Bruce scrunched his eyes shut releasing the image from his head. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

The elevator dinged open catching Steve's attention. A mousey looking brunette with a smart bun and glasses stepped just outside the elevator doors holding the newspaper. She looked so nervous. Standing rigidly in business gray. 

Steve deposited Tony's bacon and cheese omelet on Tony's plate. His and Bruce's omelet finished he divided the second package of cooked bacon amongst the three plates. 

"Good morning! Please come in. I apologize I am taking care of breakfast at the moment."

Steve beamed at the nervous female. Throwing her his friendliest smile. The girl startled a little. Her eyes searching the common areas. 

"G..good morning Captain Rogers. Jarvis said that you had requested the paper?"

She took tentative steps towards the kitchen bar. 

Steve turned off the stove placing the bacon pan in the sink running hot water over it when he didn't find a grease can. Kind of wasteful...Steve thought to himself. Wiping his hands he came out of the kitchen to stand in front of the petite female. She was pretty in a plain sort of way but still easy on the eyes. Possibly another Pepper Potts installment. Tony had this knack for sleeping with the model types. This was what Steve assumed of course. He extended his hand congenially keeping his smile. 

"Please call me Steve and you are?"

The girl's eyes went wide. She was clearly starstruck. A pink hue filled up her peach complexion. 

"Mm Veronica Watson. N..nice to meet you Steve. "

Steve nodded and took the paper. 

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Watson. You have never been up here before have you?"

Steve asked her curiously. Veronica shook her head no. Steve nodded his acknowledgement. 

"Well I sure appreciate this. Have a good day"

Steve wanted to talk with her more. How long have you worked for Mr. Stark? How does he treat his employees? The Questions were endless but breakfast was getting cold. Veronica nodded a practically ran towards the elevator making her exit swift. Steve let out a soft chuckle.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Tony opened his bathroom door to find Bruce's groggy eyes staring back at him. Tony offered a lazy smirk. 

"Nice to see you again Bruce. Although that was mean what you said about someone hacking JARVIS."

Tony's smirk grew into a grin. Bruce matched Tony's grin adding a raised brow and a sleep hazed shrug. 

"It was effective. That was all that mattered and given the variables. " 

Tony snorted. Coming over to sit on the edge of his bed looking at Bruce. 

"Uh huh. Variables my ass. I could've clocked you one."

It was Bruce's turn to snort. Breaking into a full smile. 

"Your assuming that one punch would lay me out. Sorry Tony, the Big Guy won't allow it."

Tony chuckled easily stretching and talking through another yawn. 

"Okay lets suppose I don't lay you out and The Jolly Green Giant showed up. We would still both loose"

Bruce leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. 

"Oh yeah? How did you come by that equation?" 

Tony grinned triumphantly. 

"Coz Pepper would have both of our asses. Well. At least 12 percent of each of our butts in damages alone."

The two males laughed in agreement when a soft knock came. Tony looked to the door not entirely sure if he was ready to deal with Rogers yet. 

"Entrer s'il vous plaît!"

Tony shouted with a flourish. Bruce was still grinning when Steve came in holding the breakfast tray in one hand. Of course he could. Hurray for super serum. It works in the household AND on the battlefield. 

Tony's nose caught the whiff of food making his stomach grumble. Both of Bruce's eyebrows rose in happy surprise. 

"Cooking WithThe Captain next on Good Morning America"

Tony wanted nothing more than to scurry under the blankets. Steve was still here. Serving them breakfast no less. What the hell was wrong with him? Tony warned him. Pushed him away. Stubborn son of a bitch. No. Asshat. Yup. Steve was still an asshat. That was Tony's story and he was sticking to it. 

Steve was smiling as well as he came in fully sitting the tray next to to Tony on the bed. Grabbing his tea and plate if food he took the other chair flanking Bruce's. 

"Good Morning fellas. Eat up"

Steve nodded while already digging in. Tony watched Steve briefly. Incredulous flicker dancing across his chocolate orbs for a moment. Bruce noticed. Then pretended not to. The morning was good so far. Who was he to ruin it?

"Careful Cap. I might be making you cook breakfast the rest of your life."

Steve swallowed his bacon and nodded wiping his mouth. Tony was surprised Steve didn't put a damn flower in a vase. He thought if everything. Even his coffee was perfect. Asshat. 

"I wouldn't mind, at least you would eat instead if subsisting on green goo and alcohol"

Tony would've rolled his eyes but he chose to ignore Steve's comment in favor of enjoying his breakfast. Bruce smiled when he noticed that Steve made him a veggie omelet. There was still bacon in his plate but that was cool. Bruce enjoyed multiple choice. 

Okay so Tony can't ignore anything to save his own ass. 

"Okay Steve. I see your point but here is mine. Alcohol comes from grain. So there is a part of the pyramid right there. Then there is my *green goo* as you so eloquently put it. That there is my fruit and veggies. So how is that wrong?"

Bruce shook his head chuckling through another bite of savory omelet. Washing it down with his tea. Bruce spoke before Steve could answer. 

"Tony you cannot justify drinking into a food group. Those are empty calories without any nutritional value"

Tony popped an eyebrow. 

"So what is this a food intervention?"

Both Steve and Bruce answered in unison. 

"Yes!"

The three of them broke into an easy laughter. Lulling into a soft symphony of silverware clattering on plates and satisfied moans in regards to Steve's breakfast expertise. 

Tony occasionally glanced up watching the other two males. In his bedroom. Eating breakfast with him. It was like an adult sleepover. Tony wondered if they would stay. He was almost positive Bruce would leave again for some very real threat in Bruce's mind. It saddened Tony. He related to Bruce. More importantly Tony felt as much as he was loathe to admit it, mother-henish towards Bruce. 

Tony's eyes then fell on Steven Asshat Rogers. Watched as a lock of blonde hair fell over his forehead when he looked down at his food. Tony worried his napkin slightly. Glad that they had linen napkins. Paper would make a noise he is almost certain the other two men would hear. 

"So uh serious question boys"

Tony shattered the quiet in his usual random Stark style. Bruce and Steve both regarded him waiting for the question. 

"This PTSD thing. It gives you panic attacks, night terrors yadda yadda..."

Tony waved his empty hand around flippantly.

"Rhodey was telling me about it a few months back. I am still not too familiar with it but, its probably because of it that I don't want to know about it...right?"

Tony wanted to kick himself. He felt so ridiculously meek right now and he was almost certain he sounded just as pathetic. 

Bruce nodded finishing the last of his omelet and handed his bacon to Steve who took it without reservation. Steve listened intently. His mind easing at the sound of what just may be Tony asking for help. 

"At least one re-experiencing symptom, three avoidance, numbing symptoms, and two hyperarousal symptoms must be present for at least one month and must cause significant distress or functional impairment in order for the diagnosis of PTSD to be assigned."

Bruce concluded. 

"I studied it extensively while trying to figure out the Other Guy's triggers."

Tony nodded. 

"Hyperarousal? 

Steve kept himself from rolling his eyes but not pinking. It wasn't the term hyperarousal. He knew what that meant. It was Tony's inflection towards an innuendo. 

Bruce smirked momentarily. 

"Yes. Its more like physical signs of hyperarousal, including sleep problems, trouble concentrating, irritability, anger, poor concentration, blackouts or difficulty remembering things, increased tendency and reaction to being startled, and hypervigilance to threat."

Tony winced. He could name at least five of those things.. 

"Okay soooo Bruce. How do you cope? I mean not trying to sound like a damn self help seminar here but. I would like to know". 

Bruce grinned bigger. 

"No problem. I do yoga and meditation. It really helps."

Tony nodded. He looked up at Steve. 

"Captain(Asshat- Captain Asshat really but Tony wasn't gonna say that) And you?"

Steve finally finished eating. He looked thoughtfully to both males looking at him. 

"I suppose the gym is my sanctuary. I take it out on the punching bags. I get nightmares then I make warm milk. It really is general I guess. One of my issues is the cold. Im no longer fond of winter."

Bruce nodded. Tony snorted. 

"Damn...that sucks. Do you still like Christmas?"

Steve nodded yes. 

"Sure do. Its just something I work through. What about you Tony?"

Bruce was glad Steve jumped on that. 

Tony took a deep breath. 

"I'm not sure I wanna go there yet. Sorry boys. Being honest."

Steve's brows knitted together. 

"Tony, you can't keep that stuff inside..."

Tony stood up slowly wiping his palms along the sides of his thighs nervously. 

"I can, its mine to keep, thanks for breakfast. My suit needs repairs. Mi casa su casa gentleman."

Tony all but left his bedroom in a hurry. Both Bruce and Steve stared after him. 

"Valiant effort Captain. But give him some time."

Bruce stated calmly. Steve inhaled deeply. Concern etching both of thier features.


	9. JARVIS, The Tattletale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve "Asshat" Rogers is still amazing. Bruce realizes he may be at the tower longer than anticipated. Tony is still in denial about practically everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I do appreciate comments and kudos!

"J, give me current diagnostic readout.."

Tony said blandly to the A.I. Brows furrowed. Tony busied himself in the sea of parts and the familiar blue glow of schematics dancing in midair. The light mirroring his arc reactor. 

"Of course sir. If I may ask, the tone of your voice modulation rather denotes a problem."

Tony took in an aggravated breath. Punching at the holographics a little harder.

"No, you may not ask J."

"Sir I am concerned."

Tony swiped at the schematics irritably. Moving back to sit in one of the sleek rolling chairs. 

"No your not J, your programmed. Look, at least take me to dinner before you fuck me. Your a computer. An Artificial Intelligence. Nothing more. So stop alright?"

Silence

Tony scrubbed his hand through sleep mused hair. 

"J?"

"I am here sir."

"Look. Im sorry. Its...been a rough week. I was really stupid okay? Thats why I called Banner and Rogers."

"I know sir. You would have not completed your self destruction. You programmed my protocols for safety above all other protocols sir. Therefore I already was readying Captain Rogers number before you dialed. I do think the term you would use is ...defecate or get off the pot sir. I also understand that if you chose to build a learning Artificial Intelligence and do not wish to deal with the learned aspects then might I suggest a realignment and pulling of my learning chip sir?"

Tony stared up at the ceiling for a long moment. He could not stop the proud smile skating across his lips. He laughed softly realizing JARVIS just chewed his ass. 

"Sir?"

Tony shook his head. 

"By the way J thats shit or get off the pot. Are you done with your sass today?"

"Perhaps Sir but I am not certain."

"Mmhmm."

Tony muttered. He was really proud, but J? Really? Tony tried to think. It hurt. Thinking. He kept tinkering on his gauntlet. Irritation building as the sweat kept dripping down Tony's face. He kept wiping it off. DUM-E made a soft mechanical trill sounding like something close to worry. 

Tony place his tools down hard when he couldn't figure out why when he was wiping there was no sweat. Rubbing his eyes in frustration he felt the wetness on his thumb and middle finger. He stopped short. 

"Son of a bitch.." 

Tony was crying...what the hell. His shop was a drama lama free zone.  
He laid his head down buried his face in his arms. Trying in earnest. But this was /thing/ these tears were not letting him go. They came faster, hotter...

Tony balled up one fist banging it on the worktable. Trying futilely to will it it stop. To just turn it off like a damn faucet. Iron Man can't cry. He has a handle on this shit. Iron Man helps others. It'll be good...right?

"I'm Iron Man..."

/Your broken.../

"NO!! I'm..I...nngh...FUCK!"

Tony looked up and around the shop. No one was there. No one with flesh and blood. Tony gave a strangled cry. He didn't realize how ominous his sanctuary could look until now...

/Pepper left you..,it is only a matter of time before they will too./

Another painful groan as Tony tightly shut his eyes. Alone within his head wasn't best either. Tony whiteknuckled the work table. He was shaking pretty bad now. Tony uttered a word. It wasn't no or shut up or anything he thought he would utter at a time like this. 

"S..Steve.."

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Bruce had left the tower to go get a few things at the store. He didn't prepare for an extended stay. Bruce berated himself. He should have known. When those two words /Tony and Suicide coincided in one sentence that simply meant Bruce wasn't going anywhere for awhile. 

Bruce headed for Fairway Market on 2127 Broadway. He heard it was a decent store and was going to check it out awhile back. Then he broke Harlem. Bruce could've taken one of Tony's cars or even called Happy, but this way was less conspicuous. Old habits died hard. A bit of walking cleared his head. In a way it helped the Big Guy relax a little. No one suspected the nerdy looking middle aged male wearing the black hoodie to be the "Incredible Hulk" who helped save the world a few months back. Bruce liked that. Bruce huffed to himself. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

"Captain Rogers"

Jarvis politely asked For Steve's attention. Steve placed the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and thinking about his jogging route. Steve tried to take different routes each day. The scenery changes kept his mind fresh. 

"Yes Jarvis?"

Habitually since he has arrived like before he looked up at the ceiling. 

"Mr. Stark requires your assistance sir."

Steve quickly dried his hands heading for the lab. Automatic worry tightening his shoulders. 

"Tony's status Jarvis?"

"Distressed sir"

Steve practically flew into the lab. His enhanced vision taking in every aspect of the lab, but more importantly looking for Tony. His eyes locked onto the billionaire. Steve rushed over to Tony plucking him up from the chair bridal style of all things, not giving a wit if Tony argued. 

Tony gasped. He didn't know Steve could hear him all the way down here. Tony suspected Jarvis tattled. He felt warm strong arms gather him up against an equally strong and broad chest. Tony's belly flooded with that same annoying warmth as before in the atrium. Asshat...Rogers was doing it again...being amazing. The panic slowly began to ebb being replaced by the super soldiers naturally hotter than human heat. The serum had many interesting side effects that Tony wanted to ask the Captain about. Not now. Tony buried his face against Steve. Letting the bigger males strength and warmth seep into him. Chasing the fear and panic away. 

Steve's breath hitched momentarily. He expected Tony to flail. To break into some cruel and rude tirade. He didn't expect...this. His eyes spotted Tony's couch. He carried Tony to the couch. Instead of laying Tony on it, he held Tony in his lap as he sat down. Rubbing the smaller mans back soothingly. 

"Just breathe Tony, it is okay. Im right here. It's okay. "

Tony's left hand moved over Steve's shirt, fisting the soft cotton as he listened to Steve's soothing voice. Tony found a lock of control as he began to regulate his breathing. The sitting position afforded Tony the crook of Steve's neck which Tony promptly graduated from the Soldier's chest to that inviting space. 

Steve concentrated on his own breathing. This felt different. He liked it. Holding Tony like this. Steve swallowed thickly. His inner voice telling him that this was wrong..,it was wrong when he did this with Howard. It is wrong now. Men aren't supposed to be with men. His mind brought up the memory of Howard telling him that he didn't have to go to confession every time they made love. Now. It was different. Steve didn't loose faith. It just changed somehow. He felt that inner voice grow smaller. His hands completely aware of the electricity emitted while touching Tony Stark. The comfortable weight of the smaller male in his lap. Steve thought Jarvis was odd, but the insight and watchful eye...or whatever, over Tony was a welcomed relief. That much he did know. Thank God Jarvis was a tattletale.


	10. Hulk Green, The New Shade of Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets follwed, Steve TRIES to make a move. And Bruce gets jealous.

  
Bruce was satisfied with his purchases, but now there was the issue of all his groceries and walking. It wasn't going to happen. Bruce called for a cab. Okay maybe phones are useful. He hoped no one was in the communal areas when he got back. Tony would have a small conniption fit and Steve would feel bad for not being there to help. Bruce felt odd. It wasn't the _Steve & Tony_ thing. This a feeling he was used too. Holding his bags while waiting outside for the cab he felt vulnerable, no shadows to step into. It was at least nine a.m. Who the hell stalked people at mid morning anyhow? Bruce was getting antsy. Suddenly fifteen  
minutes felt like fifteen hours. Bruce's eyes scanned the area: rooftops, corners , vehicles. Nothing seemed amiss. That was the worst part. Ross would still be after him. That much Bruce knew. Dammit all. 

Bruce stayed in front of the store trying not to look as nervous as he felt. The cab arrived blessedly five minutes early. Bruce got in after putting his groceries in the trunk. He looked around not even trying to fathom how Tony could deal with paparazzi and those gala events. Steve was used to show business. Steve could deal with it so much easier than Bruce and Bruce knew it. 

"Wonderful"

Bruce muttered dryly to himself. He glanced out of the back window watching for suspicious vehicles. None so far. Good. 

"Hey guy. Your gonna tell me where to?"

Bruce startled looking at the cabby owlishly. 

"Uhhh yeah 42nd Street please"

"Sure thing pal"

Bruce sunk into the fake vanilla scented leather taking in the sights from the windows. Still looking back every so often. The strange feeling stayed. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Steve noticed Tony's breathing even out. Tony stayed in Steve's arms. Taking a deep breath, he almost didn't want to say a word. Afraid it would break the moment. This elusive calm. But it was Steve.

"Tony"

"Shut up Capsicle..."

"But, I was just wo.."

"Not...a word"

Steve felt the ghost of Tony's warm breath haunt the space between his neck and shoulder. Steve shuddered slightly he could feel a tightening in his groin. 

"Damn...."

Steve cursed out loud. He didn't mean to, not out loud anyhow. 

Tony popped an eyebrow finally opening his eyes he moved to face Rogers. Steve's face was turning a lovely shade of rose pink. 

"Captain?"

Tony was searching Steve's face. Steve ducked his head looking at everything but Tony. Tony readjusted his left leg. Just a touch. It was enough. Tony felt the hardness beneath him. 

"Ohhhh"

Was all Tony could say...what could he say.../Gee Cap, nice hard on/ yeah, no wasn't happening THIS wasn't happening. How could it? This was STEVE

"Ummm."

Tony should've got up but, dammit he didn't want to. His brain told him no, Rogers was still an asshat. He real...

"Mm sorry Tony. Maybe I uh. Maybe I should go on my jog or something."

Steve interrupted Tony's mental convo with himself. Tony's hand feathered out releasing the soft white cotton. His palm pressing against Steve's chest in a silent plea to stay. Tony's right hand partially gripping his own upper right thigh in nervous anticipation. 

Steve took in a shaky breath finally looking up at Tony. Every aspect of invitation was evident. The perfectly parted full lips. Pupils blown wide. That deep chocolate inviting brown, lids growing half open. Steve swallowed thickly. 

"Tony, you just had a panic attack. I don't think you should exert yourself."

/See, he doesn't want you. Your damaged. Broken. Why would such a gentleman want to be with you?/

There it was. His damn tiny voice. The piece of himself that he wanted to burn out using a repulser. 

"Right!...right. Thank you for the help Cap."

Tony stood up abruptly almost making himself dizzy. Steve blinked watching Tony. The mood change was incredible to him. 

"Just a little tête-à-tête, hope ya feel better and off to the rest of your day, right?"

Steve winced inwardly. 

"Tony"

Steve wheedled softly

"No really, Cap. I'll be good. Just fine. If I have anymore attacks I will have Jarvis tattle again. Then you can comfort me until your hard on overtakes your good goddamn nature and you push me away. Really, no worries Cap."

Tony's face hardened like it has many times before. Steve tried to remain calm. But damn if this wasn't a guilt trip. Steve shot to his feet fists balled at his sides. 

"Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ Tony just stop!, I can't help what my body does. It's just not appropriate...you've been.."

"What Rogers? Off my rocker? Three waves short of a fucking shipwreck? The cheese slid off my cracker? Don't I fucking know it. You remind me every goddamn day. Just by existing."

Tony moved away from the couch pacing away from Steve. Steve tried to come closer. 

"Tony. I wasn't going to say that. I just think its wrong of me to take advantage given your current condition, it's not fair to you."

Steve's voice grew softer near the end of his explanation. Tony snorted. 

"My condition" Tony scoffed. "Let me tell you about my condition Captain. It's never gonna leave. It's here to fucking stay and the only thing I can do is work through it each day. I'm broken, Steve. When are you gonna get that? I'm broken and fucked up."

Steve's hands worried the sides of his trousers. He took in a deep breath. Watching Tony. Wishing he could take his pain, fears, all of it. 

"Tony, your not broken."

Tony turned his back on Steve. Concentrating on the whirr of machinery in the background and ominous silence threatened at the edges of Tony's mind again. 

"Was my dad broken Steve? Was he better than me?"

Tony cursed himself. How fucking pathetic he knew he sounded. 

Steve inhaled sharply like he was punched in the gut. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Bruce glanced back, happy that he was almost home(?) when he saw it. A black sedan. Two cars back and to the left. Not good. 

"Could you hop on the 495 please just head for the Jersey Turnpike."

The cabby's eyes looked back in the rear view mirror. 

"You sure man? Your almost home."

"Yes. Just go."

"Your money pal."

Bruce looked at the rear view mirror agitated. A part of him wanted to call Steve or Tony on the secure line Tony built into their Stark phones. Only the Avenger's had this model, but if this was Ross he would hurt them too. Bruce began deep breathing exercises. The course altered he hoped the sedan would continue on a different route. The sedan changed with them. Bruce's breathing shallowed. The Other Guy skating the surface of Bruce's brain. 

"Just go to the Jersey Turnpike and come back around."

"Look man I don't want any trouble."

"Who does?"

Bruce rolled his eyes trying not to snap at the cabby, trying not to snap in general. 

"If you don't mind can we listen to some jazz please?"

The cabby stayed quiet tuning his radio to the jazz station. Bruce kept an eye on the sedan. The damn thing followed them all the way to the Turnpike then exited onto the Turnpike. They doubled back as Bruce instructed. Bruce relaxed considerably. Feeling like a paranoid idiot he looked up to the rear view mirror. 

"Previous route please."

The cabby nodded 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

"Tony that wasn't fair. He has nothing to do with right now. Okay? Just stop it."

Steve closed the distance. He knew what Tony was doing. He'll be damned if he was going to let it continue. His hands going up to grasp Tony's shoulders. Looking him firmly in the eyes. Tony struggled fussily. Steve didn't let go. 

"Tony we are right here. And we are not going anywhere. I'M NOT going anywhere. So just stop. I don't care how much you keep trying to push me away its just not going to work anymore. I'm here to stay."

Tony was panting a little. All worked up. He looked down past Steve. 

"Asshat..."

Tony muttered quietly. 

Steve's head cocked trying to understand. 

"What Tony?"

He asked the distressed male softly. Tony's eyes met Steve's blue's once more as a small smirk quirked up the corners of Tony's mouth. 

"Stubborn, pain-in-my-ass asshat who is obviously hard of hearing."

Tony wasn't sure what was going on. He had an idea but he realized that maybe he shouldn't assume. Holy hell....just no... He can't. It's STEVE. Tony was vigorously shaking his head no eyes suddenly scrunches  
shut. 

Steve watched Tony slightly confused, grinning himself. His strong hands gingerly moving up Tony's shoulders to the crooks of his neck, finally cupping Tony's face. Tony stopped shaking his head but he kept his eyes shut. 

"Tony..."

Tony could barely make out the angelic deep base of Steve's voice past the thudding of his own heart. He could feel himself beginning to tremble. He was right here. Perfect Steve. Touching him like a precious lover. Tony wanted to believe he was. If just for a moment. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Bruce paid the Cabby extra for his troubles. Managing all of his grocery bags Bruce took them to the kitchen, after putting away his foodstuffs Bruce noticed the quiet and headed to the lab. Praying Tony wasn't in a bad way. The door opened and Bruce's eyebrows shot up in genuine surprise...

"Oh. I uh, sorry I was just wondering if anyone wanted lunch. I'll uuhhh. I'll leave you to alone. Sorry again."

Tony's heart stopped to a screeching halt. He had moved in closer to Steve. Steve's jaw squared trying to chase away the embarrassment. 

Tony took a few steps back away from Steve. Gulping hard. Lust tenting in his pants. 

Steve couldn't move how do you explain this?

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Bruce bypassed the kitchen in favor of his yoga matt and breathing exercises. Hulk green was quickly becoming the new shade of jealousy.


	11. Confessions & Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im a meanie, enjoy.

  
Tony looked at Steve after watching Bruce leave. 

"Well...that was awkward."

He looked back down to the floor wondering just how comfy underneath his worktable felt. Steve stood there still. Hands resting on his hips staring back at the lab door. Finally Steve turned to look at Tony fully. 

"Poor guy...I hope we didn't embarrass him too bad."

Tony shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"I don't think it was embarrassment Cap." 

Steve's forehead crinkled in confusion. 

"What do you mean?"

Tony reached his right hand up smoothing his beard in thought. His lips tingled in anticipation of a lost kiss with Steve. 

"Let's just say I have an idea and you don't need to worry about it."

Steve frowned. 

"Tony if we just offended Bruce I would like to try and fix it."

Tony rubbed his right hand subconsciously over the arc reactor under his shirt. 

"Steve, how many relationships have you had?"

Steve cocked his head, his guard going up a little. Tony sighed. 

"Thats what I thought. Just let me handle it Steve."

Steve's turn to sigh irritably. He nodded and promptly walked out stiffly

"Well hell.."

Tony mumbled to himself wondering if talking to to Bruce was a good idea. Even if it wasn't, Tony would do it anyways. Tony practically trudged his way to Bruce's "Yoga" room. The door was closed, not a good sign. If it was open Bruce would be available. He and Tony would kibitz while Bruce formed into various shapes. Tony always appreciated that. He stood staring at the door for a few seconds before he knocked. 

"Bruce?"....no answer...."Bruciebear?" Tony sing songed. Hoping to coax Bruce out of any current shitty mood with his cuteness. Sometimes it worked. 

"I'm fine Tony. I'm just having a moment."

Tony scowled at the door like it was the most offensive thing on earth, and to Tony right now, it was. 

"Bruce look Steve and I had an awkward moment thats all, not like we were gonna bang on your lab table. I have my own..."

Silence.

Well, Tony thought it was funny even as he stood there feeling pretty lame. Still no answer. Tony sighed heavily he thought about just walking on in but Bruce is a guy who you respected regarding boundaries. Tony turned to leave when Bruce's door opened abruptly. Tony felt himself being pulled inside the room. Bruce closed the door and turned to look at Tony finally, holding his glasses. He was panting very slightly. Tony raised a brow, God help him but aggressive Dr. Banner was a hell of a turn on. 

"Bruce? Look.."

"Shut up Tony."

Tony's mouth clamped shut. He stared at Bruce in slight disbelief. 

"No more Mr. Nice, shy and quiet. Steve came running to your aid. He's a really good guy. I came running from India to help. Because I care about you. We both do. We both understand you have issues. We all do Tony,..." Bruce hesitated a little as Tony just stared. Enraptured by the simple fact that he might just be getting his ass chewed from timid Dr.Banner. "...but Steve and I have one shared issue...that's you Tony...and your so wrapped up in your own shit to realize whats going on here. Oh sure, I wanted to go back to India to help people, that's the easy excuse. Ya wanna know the real reason Tony? I ran away from you...I ran away because of what you did to my insides of how scared I am to possibly get you caught up in my shit with Ross, And then there is Steve confessing to me Tony, ME of his feelings toward you. What the fuck do I do? Huh? ...stand by and let Steve take you? No Im sorry Tony. I can't remain passive about this. I just wish you would see it..."

Tony was silent. Even his head quieted down. He swallowed thickly

"Go ponder it Tony...I know I just dropped a bomb in your lap. But, I refuse to stand by and just let you sulk around your tower. You need help Tony. We all do. I know someone who could help...she's helped me and whats even better is that she does house calls and has nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. So. Please...." Bruce's voice softened. "Please just. Go rest Tony. We are here if you need us okay?"

Tony nodded. What the hell do you say to that?

"Does she have a nice ass?"

"Tonyyyyyy"

Bruce wheddled. 

"What? Just curious. Night Bruciebear "

Bruce sighed in frustration...

"Stop calling me that"

Tony grinned walking backwards out of the room hands shoved in both his pockets. 

"I care a lot about you assholes to."

Before Bruce could comment Tony had left. Like a wisp of smoke. Bruce went back to his yoga already feeling a little better for getting everything off of his chest. Still did nothing for the red filling his cheeks nor that guilt dagger wrecking his already fragile heart. He didn't mean to do it. To betray Steve then to place himself in the game. But Bruce was loosing time. Four towns. Women and children were all at risk. 

Bruce exhaled sharply. No, it couldn't be easy. No simple extraction. Ross wouldn't just make Bruce pay. He would ensure they all would pay. 

Bruce shut his eyes tightly. The tears were hot, Tony, Steve...all of them. Would never forgive him. 

_I really am a monster..._

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Tony paced in his bedroom. Did Bruce really just admit what he thought? But how? More importantly why? They _liked_ him? He could see Bruce liking him they have so much in common, but Cap? That was a friggin pipe dream. 

Tony sat on the edge of his bed feeling a little dizzy just from Bruce's words alone. 

_Cap is here because thats what he does. The right fucking thing. But almost kissed. No, it was just an odd moment. Cap woulda freaked out. He's just here making sure I am okay. Bruce is right. Need to get my shit together. They can't babysit me anymore._

_(Tony, Tony... Your right...your doing the right thing...no one needs to put up with your shit...just end it...end it all. Stop burdening your friends. Let them go....)_

_But...._

_(No more excuses Tony...now they will fight over you...Do you really think that Captain America will live through one of Hulk's beatings?)_

_No..._

_(It's in your nightstand. You moved it when you were too worried about DUM-E finding it...it is still loaded. Go ahead. Take it out...that's right.)_

Tony abruptly stood up. Rushing from his bedroom. He went rushed out. Running. He knew his tower. Knew the rooms. 

_There's no escaping you coward. Your going to do it sooner or later. It was your fault..you called them._

Tony stopped running. No matter where he went it was there. His own voice mocking him, filling the rest of the space in his head with doubts and whatever else negatives came its way. 

Tony took a few deep breaths. 

"I can do this...I can"

Steve rounded the corner into one of the hallways nearly startling Tony. Steve's eyebrows shot up in concern. 

"Tony! Hey now. Just breathe..." Steve closed the distance between him and the other male. Placing a strong right hand on Tony's back rubbing it to soothe him. It worked. Tony's breathing started to even out. 

"You and Bruce. Kitchen. Meeting. Now."

Tony leaned into Steve as they started for the kitchen. Steve helped Tony to sit. "I'll go get Bruce alright?" Tony nodded

This had to be dealt with.


	12. Broken in Manhattan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skynet is a fictional, self-aware artificial intelligence system which features centrally in the Terminator franchise and serves as the franchise's main antagonist. Rarely depicted visually in any of the Terminator media, Skynet's operations are almost exclusively performed by war-machines, cyborgs (usually a Terminator), and other computer systems, with the goal of exterminating the human race.

Tony paced waiting for them to get down to the breakfast table. A pot of coffee already brewing. The tea kettle was on. One of those quaint things that Pepper insisted on them having no matter what state-of-the-art appliance Tony had to heat water. It was clear Bruce enjoyed it. 

_Tony, drive them away, or hurt them both. You know you'll do it. You know you will pit them against one another. You know your no good. Not for either one of them._

"Tony? We are here"

Steve's soft statement startled Tony only slightly. His jump a mere hiccup of movement. 

"Yeah! Cool, great. So umm. Here's the deal. I will be dead in the morning and there isn't a goddamn thing anyone can do about it."

_THAT'S THE SPIRIT TONY! NOW LETS DO THIS. Keep going!_

Any and all movement stopped. They sat there staring. Mouths agape.

"I can't take it anymore. I have a voice in my head. No matter what I do. It just doesn't shut up. Sure I have my projects, but they don't shine for me anymore. I just haphazardly pitted you both against each other. Can't have that. I'm not worth it."

Steve shot up from his chair almost toppling the heavy wood over. 

"TONY! Why? Why would you..I can't just let you..."

Tony stopped pacing short. He stared at Steve hard. 

"Can't _let me_? Steve what fucking world are you living in? Huh? Do you really think warm embraces and honied words will soothe a lifetime of pain? Are you high?"

Tony stopped momentarily, staring at the Super soldier. There he was. Already heartbroken. Those baby blues welling with tears. Dammit all to hell. Steve suddenly turned on Bruce. 

"How in Roosevelt Christ can you be so quiet about this Bruce? Did you not hear him?"

Steve 's voice held firm, just on this side of panic. 

Bruce stood slowly. The other two males watching Dr. Banner in anticipatory patience. 

"I know how he feels. It's why I help people with my medicines and procedures. It and the other guy are the only reasons I'm still alive. I understand Tony's fatalism."

Dr. Banner spoke calmly in measured speech. The last thing they needed was a Hulk Out. Bruce took off his classes. He began fidgeting with them. 

Steve huffed hard placing his hands on his hips. 

"I cannot believe you would stand by and let him kill himself Bruce."

Bruce smirked wryly. His eyes growing a little dark at Steve's implications. 

"Oh I never said I wouldn't try to stop him Captain. You assume. Let's look at the facts. Each one of us. In this room. Right now. We are broken. Trying to piece together what vestiges of sanity we can cling to."

Steve cocked his head. His arms moving to cross over his broad chest. 

"That's bullshit Banner and you know it. Experiences make us stronger."

"HA!"

They both looked back to Tony now. 

"How very fucking Nietzsche of you Steve. At least Bruce can respect my damn decision. Your no paragon of Sunshine either. You really want us to believe that after everyone you lost, that your peachy fucking keen? Your not. Bruce is right. We are broken. Your in denial Steve. I'm not. There in lies the difference. This is no pity party. This is fact. I was broken as soon as I was born. I was a bright fucking star fated to burn out as bright as I shone. This shit in my head doesn't stop. At least death would be quiet."

Tony scrubs his right hand through his mussed hair. Bruce nods slowly as Steve's jaw tightens to an impossible pressure. 

"Some folks I know in Uganda would tell you differently Tony. Apparently you have thought long and hard about this. It does not mean we will let it happen. This is a nice tower. I would hate for the other guy to mess it up by ripping through whatever you have on lock down."

Steve's eyes widen. 

"You sonofabitch. You were going to do it. With just me here. When I spoke to Bruce and he came. It put a kink in your plan. Tony why in the fuck would you do that to me?"

The kettle blared annoyingly. Tony, relieved for a distraction hurriedly took it off the stove turning off the burner. 

"I uhh...I didn't want to go alone... And um. Your used to loosing soldiers so I figured..." 

Steve scoffed making a noncommittal sound. 

"Wow....piece of work. I, your a sonofabitch Stark."

Steve shook his head in disbelief. Staring now at the floor. 

"No. He is a Diva Steve."

Bruce mentioned calmly. Tony's head snapped to Bruce. The anger once again flooding his features. 

"WHAT THE FUCK BRUCE?!?"

Bruce continued his calm. Placing his glasses gently on the table. Replacing his hands into his pockets. Steve looked at Bruce in complete surprise. 

"You really don't want to die. If you did. You wouldn't say anything about it. You wouldn't even announce it. I also surmise that you even knew Steve would call in another person. Since he knows tactics and I am a whole lot of strength. I think subconsciously you knew."

Tony was panting now. Out of anger and panic. Was he right? Of course he was. That voice in his head. The part of him that wanted him dead found a way to taint just about everything. Did Steve just move closer? 

"Tony, I'm sorry..."

Was the only thing he heard from Steve as the larger male pulled Tony into a vice-like embrace. 

"Steve? Steve what the fuck ...let me go. STEVE!"

"I'm sorry Tony. I can't do that."

Tony looked over to Bruce. He watched as Bruce nodded. Tony felt a cold trapped horror trickle down his spine. It argued with the flood of relief in the pit of his gut. That damn warmth. That warmth that loved Steven Rogers with all of his stupid heart. That warmth that wouldn't, no, couldn't hate Bruce for going along with whatever cockamamie plan they had mentally hatched. 

"Jarvis! House Party Protocol with whatever we got!"

Tony yelled out in desperation. That voice that plodded him along, that voice wanting him dead was silent. Tony was desperate now. 

"I regret to inform you Sir, I can not comply."

That warmth, even for his stubborn AI. 

"WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF SKYNET BULLSHIT IS THAT J?!!"

"The kind that is keeping you alive Sir, my creation and protocol programs and learning synapses dictate that you are to be kept alive and safe at all costs."

Tony groaned loudly as Steve squeezed him a little tighter. Just enough to make him light headed. 

"You goddamn self-righteous hunk of data. Im selling you to a college the first chance I get."

"Naturally Sir."

Tony tried struggling one last time. 

"Steve...what are..."

Tony watched the worry on Steve's face. Watched as it faded out. The blackness causing tunnel vision. 

Bruce walked over to Steve and Tony. Placing his glasses on his face once more. 

"How is he Bruce?"

Bruce checked Tony's pulse as he was slumped in Steve's arms. 

"He is fine. Lets get him down to the lab. He has a fixed chair there. We can get something to bind him."

Steve nodded. 

"Bruce, did you tell him how I feel?"

Bruce was walking ahead of Steve while Steve carried their precious cargo. 

"You weren't going to ."

"I see..."

They both entered the lab not speaking to one another. DUM-E whirred worriedly. Bruce patted the top of DUM-E's head. Butterfingers and You followed behind DUM-E. 

"DUM-E could you please find me some binds to fit around the chair and Tony?"

The bot whirred excitedly as he sprung into action. 

"You had no right..."

Steve finally mentioned as he gently placed in Tony in his chair and placing a blanket over him to keep him warm. 

Bruce stayed silent. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Clint grinned at Natasha. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"The fuck Nat? It's like old times. Still can't believe you got the roof access code from JARVIS."

"I still can't believe you cannot properly seduce a lobby administrative assistant."  
Natasha quipped. 

"Hey, how did I know she was lesbian?"

"Loosing your touch Barton"

"Ouch Nat. Ladies first?"

Natasha readied the glass suction cups. She couldn't believe the shit she let Clint talk her into. Stark Tower roof was a long crawl up. 

"You just did this to stare at my ass."  
She mentioned casually."

Clint shrugged.  
"It's a nice ass."  
He crowed playfully. Natasha shook her head as she began her assent


	13. We Are Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the only way to drive a point home is with your lips.

DUM-E maybe dumb, but the little bot knows his environments. He found some flat cable wiring going to God-knows-what. 

"Nice work DUM-E. Give them to the Captain."

DUM-E whirred happily at Bruce's praise. Steve took the cables from DUM-E. His eyes looking up at Bruce through his lashes. 

"So what, are we going to keep him here? This is effectively kidnapping Bruce. What if he needs to go to the restroom. What about eating and sleeping."

Bruce sighed letting Steve tie the last cable around Tony's ankles. He stood up. Once again adjusting his glasses. He finally looked at Steve. 

"I'm used to this sort of thing. Besides a few days ago I prepared everything."

Steve shook his head in disbelief. 

"What about this Dr. Jean Grey-Summers?

Bruce nodded. "I will contact her. Meanwhile I need to call in another favor. We need to make sure Tony is healthy when Dr. Grey arrives. Her tactics are a bit..unconventional."

Steve's brow furrowed for the umpteenth time. "Unconventional?"

"Yes Steve, unconventional. Look we want Tony to get better, yes? Trust me on this. She helped me. Now a little privacy please. I need to cath and IV him."

Steve nodded letting out a hard breath. He didn't like this. Not one bit. He was positive they were committing numerous acts of law breaking at this very moment. Not to mention the resentment and possible hate of the man he loved. Steve went to the gym. He needed to clear his head. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

The IV was no problem. The Catheter shouldn't be either. Bruce gently took Tony out. Handling him with the utmost care, never mind the sanguine color of his face. He couldn't pay attention to that right now. He was Dr. Banner right now, not Bruce the love stricken monster. Bruce worked quickly cleaning Tony's urethra with a sterile liquid and a cotton ball. Lubricating the area with a local anesthetic he gently inserted the catheter after taking it out of it's sterile wrap. Placing the other end of the tubing through the top of a large lid made to hold biohazard liquids and waste. The IV of vitamins and nutrients along with the saline solution flowed freely into Tony's left hand. Bruce wanted Tony as comfortable as possible. Bruce followed up by placing a clean cotton cloth over Tony's groin, then recovering him with the blanket. Just in time too as Tony made a few quiet sounds. His eyes fluttered open. Looking up slowly at Bruce like he was lost. The realization that he was bound making him quickly change expressions. 

"It's okay Tony. Your cathed and you have a nutrient IV. Your bound in your lab so you cannot hurt yourself. Steven is in the gym."

"Well if this isn't some amazing bedside manner. GET ME THE FUCK UP OUT OF HERE BRUCE!!"

Bruce shut his eyes tight. He knew this would happen. It still hurt. 

"I'm sorry Tony. I can't. 

"THE FUCK YOU CAN'T!!"

Bruce shook his head no. 

"Tony please try and calm down. I don't want to have to sedate you as well."

Bruce rubbed Tony's right shoulder soothingly. Tony shrugged violently. 

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME. YOUR MY FRIEND BRUCE!!... PLEASE!!...Bruce, please get me out of this. It's making me think of goddamn Afghanistan...c'mon. Please?"

Bruce stared at Tony. "No, I can not Tony, I'm sorry. " 

Tony was blinking hard. Looking around his lab then back up to Bruce. The angry expression softened. He was confused, hurt, scared and pissed all at once. He knew they wouldn't hurt him. Well, he thinks they wouldn't...would they?

"Are you comfortable Tony? Are you in any pain?"

Bruce questioned softly. He expected plenty more tirades coming from Tony Stark but Tony just stared. His eyes fixating to a piece of lab equipment clear across the lab room. 

"I'm fine"

Tony answered dully. 

"Tony we did this because of your proclamation of suicide. We didn't think it would be a good idea to place you in S.H.I.E.L.D. or a regular mental facility. If you were not suicidal this would not be happening. I will go call Dr. Jean Grey-Summers. She helped me. She is good. The sooner you get help the sooner you can be released."

Tony didn't look at Bruce. 

"Bruce, did you seriously Cath me?"

Tony asked in disbelief, part of his vitriol fading. One thing Tony knew about Bruce Banner. When he made a decision. There was no talking him out of it. 

"Yes Tony, I did. For the record though. Cap was totally against this. He gave me hell the entire time."

Tony just nodded hearing Bruce walk out of the lab. 

Bruce went back into the common area's and took a deep breath. It was better that Tony hated him, not Cap. He was used to the hatred and anger. He could take it. He has taken it all these years. Bruce took out his StarkPhone and dialed Dr. Grey-Summers number. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

"How are you doing Nat?"

Clint called out. Natasha smirked. Long way up or not. It was still a nice climb. They haven't had to do this in awhile. It keeps one in shape. 

"Almost to the common area veranda. You holding up old man?"

Natasha called back playfully. The wind was a touch chilly but nothing Natasha couldn't handle. 

Clint scoffed through his chuckle. 

"This _old man_ could show you a thing or two young lady."

Natasha allowed a soft giggle. 

"The last I checked Clint. We were not training for Bedroom Gymnastics."

"HA!"

Natasha continued to smile. She was afraid she would never hear Clint's laughter again after Phil's death. It was months just to get Clint to talk. Then another few months of holding him through the nightmares. She knows he loved Phil. So did she, but those two had this special thing. Now it was her job to have Clint's six 'O clock. More than ever. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

"Dr. Banner. It is so nice to hear from you."

Bruce smiled a touch. He understood why Scott married Jean. He wondered how she took his death. Bruce wiped the thought from his brain. 

"Hello Jean. I wish I could say this was a pleasantries call but..."

Jean looked up to see Logan watching her. She nodded to him and casually went to another part of her lab. Logan's eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

"Are you okay Bruce?"

"I..I am okay. Its a friend. Tony Stark. He needs your help."

"I see. Alright. I need to finish a few things here. I can be there in about two hours. The drive should only take me 15 to 20 minutes traffic providing. Is Mr. Stark currently stable?"

"Yeah. He...he is. He is bound due to suicidal tendencies."

Jean closes her eyes. Taking in a breath. 

"All right. I am assuming extreme PTSD, along with other trauma?"

"Yes, he was held in Afghanistan among other things. I don't think Tony ever got the proper mental care. Even with Peppers nagging."

"Oh dear. Okay Bruce. Thank you. See you both soon."

"Oh and Jean?"

"Yes Bruce?"

"Ross is active again."

Jean gently runs her left hand through her long red locks. 

"Okay we will talk more later"

Jean hung up, taking in yet another deep breath.

"So whose Bruce?"

Logan startling Jean out of her thoughts. 

"Jesus Logan. He is another doctor. The Hulk to be exact. I still see you haven't learned the fine art of privacy?"

Jean popped one elegantly shaped eyebrow. 

Logan shrugged casually resting against the doorframe. 

"I worry about you Jean"

"I know Logan. I am fine."

Jean walks past Logan. He watches her, always watching,concerned now more than ever. 

"Jean..I" Logan started forward his right hand almost upon her right shoulder. He felt it. A soft yet firm force. Keeping his hand off of her person. 

"Logan...just don't, please."  
She did not turn around. She couldn't, falling into His arms would be easy, warm and disrespectful. Her thumb still stroked the wedding band from Scott. "I...I can't..."  
She continued walking. Keeping the tears safe until she reached her living quarters. 

Ororo watched Jean her brow furrowed. She knew the storm inside of Dr. Grey. She whispered Logan's name in quiet frustration continuing to set up for her next class of students. 

Logan looked up in Ororo's direction hearing his name whispered within the Mahogany walls. Storm stared back at him pointedly. 

"I need some air.." Logan muttered to himself leaving the school and it's current judgements behind. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Bruce went downstairs. He needed tea and meditation. Bruce didn't like any of this one bit. He choked on the guilt of how upset Tony was. He dealt with the fact that he implicated Captain America into his kidnapping schemes, but this was for Tony's own good. Right? Better him pissed off than six feet under. This is what Bruce told himself so he could sleep at night. 

Steve came up from the gym. Still lightly perspiring. He slipped into the lab. He was concerned for Tony and unsure if Bruce had lost it or not. The Catheter seemed like some humiliating torture device. This whole thing just didn't sit well with Steve. In Bruce's defense. Shield would be worse. 

"Tony?" The baritone carried softly into the lab. Nothing. "Tony are you asleep?"

Tony was staring at his desk. He was so mad he could chew vibranium. He didn't answer the Captain. He felt bad for earlier. For possibly suiciding with Steve here, but then there was the warm embraces, the encouraging words. The warmth sparked in his belly. The warmth that was there still as he heard Steve's voice. The IV and nutrient solution made him feel woozy. Pissing Tony off even more. If he was going to feel drunk. He at least wanted to taste the damn alcohol.

"Tony. Hey..." Steve's voice was gentle, coaxing, and damn him for that. "Tony. I know your beyond mad right now. I didn't want this." He stared at Tony. Tony continued with his silent treatment. Steve carried on "Was my presence helping at all? Would you have really gone through with it?" Steve prodded gently. 

Tony took a deep breath. "Yes. You did help. Immensely actually. Probably not. Not with you there. But, hey. I'm a sonofabitch right?"

Steve's jaw tightened as he stormed to the chair. Tony winced. Positive Steve was going to punch him. Instead, Tony watched as the well-muscled Avenger's hands clamped down on the chair arms. He leaned in. Brow determined. His face mere centimeters from Tony's. "Dammit Stark. You piss me off. You irritate the hell out of me...but When I saw you go through that damn wormhole. My heart swam into my feet. I can't do that again Tony. Cannot watch you die, or brush shoulders with death. Do you hear me?" 

Tony blinked owlishly at Steve because. What the hell do you say to that? "Steve?" Tony questioned in a whisper. At least Tony thought it was a whisper. Whatever it was it illicited a groan from Steve. "You really are thick you know that?" Then Tony felt lips crash into his. Tony's eyes shot wide open as the kiss set off the fuse in his belly igniting a hot line of need straight to his dick.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Natasha grinned down at Clint holding a hand out to him. "Guess who the rotten egg is?" Clint shot her a lopsided grin while taking her hand and hoisting himself to join her on the Communal Veranda. "So are we seriously going to use the glass cutter?" Nat asked Clint. Clint smiled bigger at her. Bringing his small field knapsack around to the front and opening it. "It's cool Nat. We can just have Tony bill Fury."


End file.
